


Se n'è andata in pieno giorno

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: La mia libertà per la sua libertà





	Se n'è andata in pieno giorno

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt per il COW-T è: scontro

  
Mia sorella se n'è andata in pieno giorno. Non ha aspettato che fosse notte, non ha voluto nemmeno aspettare che nessuno la vedesse. È corsa in camera sua, ha preso uno zaino, lo ha riempito di cose -cose a caso, cosa come, beh, la spazzola dei capelli (che era mia, certo non sua), una nostra fotografia, il salvadanaio, che dentro doveva avere più o meno venti o trenta euro in tutto. E poi si è girata verso di me, e non mi ha detto niente. Ha solo continuato a mettere insieme le nostre cose, con le mani tremanti, con i lati delle labbra piegati verso il basso e non riusciva a guardarmi negli occhi. Ma comunque se n'è andata in pieno giorno, non si è nascosta. Ha preso il suo zaino, mi ha superata, anche spinta, in realtà, come se cercasse di dimenticarsi della mia presenza e poi è andata in corridoio e io...  
  
C'era anche mia mamma, quando mia sorella se n'è andata. Aveva gli occhi rossi e un poco di moccio al naso. Dice che ha avuto uno dei suoi attacchi di panico e pensava di star per perdere entrambe le sue figlie. Ha posato le mani sulle braccia di mia sorella. E poi non si stava più appoggiando. Quando mia sorella ha provato a liberarsi, quando ha mosso le braccia e le spalle per continuare a camminare via, mia mamma ha stretto le mani con così tanta forza da farle probabilmente male. Doveva starla graffiando, forse, doveva starle lasciando quei segni sulla pelle che di solito fanno le cattive mamme ai figli. E io mi sono tirata indietro e non sapevo che cosa avrei dovuto fare. Che cosa avrei dovuto fare?  
  
Mia sorella ha scosso di nuovo le spalle e le ha detto di lasciarla andare. Le ha detto che non mi avrebbe portata via, ma che doveva lasciarla andare. E mia mamma non sembrava riuscirci. Continuava a farle male, continuava a stringerla un pochino troppo. Sembrava essere una contrattazione. La libertà di mia sorella in cambio di me. Non sarebbe più stata toccata, non avrebbe più dovuto stare in questa casa, in cambio della mia libertà. Lo ha detto davanti a me. Lo ha fatto capire. Ha spinto via mia mamma, che invece ha provato a tenerla con sé, doveva essere -sembrava il modo in cui le mamme normali provano ad abbracciare un figlio, solo che non lo era. Solo che mia mamma sembrava aver person ogni ragione, ogni altro istinto e adesso non potesse fare altro che tornare da mia sorella, provare a tenerla tra le braccia, ricordarle quell'antico legame che le aveva dovuto unire, in qualche momento della sua vita. Ma non sembrava essere un abbraccio, quello. Sembrava un modo per sovrastarla, un modo per non farla fuggire via.  
  
Si sono scontrate. Mia sorella ha provato ad andare via, mia mamma ha provato a fermarla. Ma mia sorella è sempre stata più agile, sempre stata più veloce. Sempre stata più egoista. Mi ha lanciato uno sguardo, prima di andare via. Ha chiuso la porta poi, e non è più tornata indietro. Mi ha lasciata con una madre piangente, con gli occhi rossi, che cercava di afferrare qualcosa.  
  
La sua libertà, per la mia libertà.  
  
Mi sono avvicinata a mia mamma e lei mi ha preso tra le sue braccia. Ha iniziato ad accarezzarmi i capelli, anche se in realtà sembrava stesse raschiandomi via i capelli. E ha pianto. Ha pianto davvero tanto.   
  
Mia sorella è andata via in pieno giorno, ha barattato la sua libertà con la mia libertà, davanti ai miei occhi. Mi ha lasciato da sola con mia madre, senza che io potessi fare niente.


End file.
